ASÍ TE CONOCÍ, ASÍ TE QUIERO
by hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau
Summary: esto es lo que en verdad eres?.- si, me siguiras queriendo?.- claro que si, asi como te conoci asi te quiero.- dos cantantes que se conocen cuando uno de ellos usa su hobbi para hacercarce al otro.
1. inglaterra

ASÍ TE CONOCÍ ASÍ TE QUIERO

1.- INGLATERRA

Sasuke uchiha un joven de 16 años, famoso cantante juvenil en el continente asiático, cabello negro ojos de igual color, serio, orgulloso, le gustan las chicas sencillas que lo puedan comprender y lo quieran como es, no ha tenido novia, no le ha gustado nadie (por el momento), viven en Tokio Japón. Pasatiempos dibujar (a mi me fascina dibujar XD) jugar futbol, ir al cine con sus amigos y hacer mucho ejercicio. No tiene padres solo su hermano Itachi uchiha.

Sakura haruno una joven de 16 años, famosa cantante, modelo y actriz juvenil en partes de América y Europa, cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes claros, piel blanca, estatura media, simpática, sonriente, amable, le gustan los hombres que solo la comprendan y quieran por como es, no le gusta nadie no ha tenido novio, vive en los ángeles california, no tiene padres solo familiares secundarios como hinata y neji hyuga. Pasatiempo ir al cine con sus amigas, cocinar, comer postres, ir a la playa y tocar el violín (XD yeah violin).

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN…**

**TOKIO JAPON JULIO 10 DEL 2010, CONCIERTO DE LA BANDA SHARINGAN**

**I´m hot (sasuke)**

**you´re cold (naruto)**

**you´re go around (sasuke)**

**like you know (naruto)**

**who i am (sasuke)**

**but you don´t (naruto)**

**you got me on my toes (naruto y sasuke)**

**I´m sinking into the lava ( s**

**i can´t keep from going under a**

**baby su**

**you turn the temperature hotter ke )**

**i´m burning up (naruto)**

**burning up (sasuke)**

**whit you baby (sasuke)**

**I fell (saskue) (I fell (naruto)**

**So fast (sasuke) (so fast(naruto)**

**i can´t hold my self (sasuke)**

**back**

**high heels (sasuke) (high heels(naruto)**

**red dress (sasuke) (red dress(naruto)**

**all by your self**

**gotta impress (sasuke y naruto) **

**(BURNING UP- JONAS BROTHERS)**

.- el famoso grupo SHARINGAN a echo otro concierto exitoso, miles de personas vienen desde todas partes de Japón para ver a este famoso grupo y mas a los guapos muchacho.- decía la reportera.

.- YEAHH! Hemos terminado este concierto y bien.- dijo un peli café con un perro a un lado.

.- si, estuvo padre, ahora tendremos VACACIONESSS!.- grito naruto saltando en el sofá junto con kiba y akamaru.

.-hmp

.- vamos sasuke y esos ánimos?.- pregunto naruto acercándose a sasuke.

.- a mí se me hace que sasuke necesita amor awww, sasuke necesita una novia.- dijo kiba mientras agarraba una almohada y la besaba, como si él fuera sasuke y la almohada una chica..

.- las chicas son problemáticas.- dijo shikamaru quien estaba en la cocina con una soda en la mano.

.- es eso sasuke?, necesitas novia?.- preguntaba naruto

.- tsk no es eso.- dijo sasuke ya enojado, se levanto de su lugar y se fue a su habitación.

.- que tendrá?.- pregunto kiba

.- que tendrá quien?.- pregunto el baterista del equipo, un chico de cejas abundantes.

.- sasuke, anda raro hoy.- respondió naruto

.- quizás necesite alejarse de este lugar.- opino un peli rojo

.- gaara, pero a donde vamos?.-pregunto lee

.- yo que sé, yo tenía pensado ir a visitar a mis hermanos.- respondió gaara agarrando una soda del refrigerador.

.- siiii iremos contigo!.- gritaron naruto y kiba corriendo por toda la gran casa.

.- am, am neji también tenía pensado ir a un lugar, verdad neji?.- pregunto gaara, no quería que todos fueran con él.

.-he yo?.-

.- eso es cierto neji?.- pregunto naruto

.-tsk, quería ir a dar una vuelta a Inglaterra.-

.-ooh nunca hemos ido a visitar Europa.- dijo lee

.- porque no vamos todos?.- pregunto sai entrando a la sala junto con otro chicho con lentes llamado sino.

.- siiii que buena idea!.- grito naruto junto con kiba

.- tsk " y yo que quería ir solo".- pensó neji

.- le diré a sasuke, ustedes avísenle a itachi.- dijo naruto dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven uchiha.

TOC TOC

.-hmp que quieren?.- pregunto sasuke desde adentro.

.- heii sasuke solo te quería avisar que mañana nos iremos a Inglaterra.- dijo naruto acercándose a su compañero.- que dibujas?

.- un árbol de cerezo.- respondió sasuke.

.-oh a ti te gusta mucho esos árboles verdad?.- pregunto naruto sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

.- así que iremos a Inglaterra?.- sasuke se levanto de su escritorio donde dibujaba para dirigirse a su cama y agarrar su guitarra.

.- si, fue idea de neji, que te parece?, para despejarnos un poco, mas tu.- dijo naruto sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

.- porque mas yo?.- pregunto curioso sasuke

.- vamos amigo, se que algo tienes.-

.- hmp

.- no quieres hablar de eso?.- pregunto naruto acostándose en la cama.

.- no es eso, solo que siento que algo me falta.- dijo sasuke recostándose en su cama.

.- aaa te falta amor, sasuke no has tenido novia, estamos en la edad, necesitas amor de alguien que no sea un familiar, alguien que te haga sentir seguro.- dijo naruto, sasuke lo volteo a ver.- ósea que sea mujer, no yo hee.

.- si serás baka, ya sé que una mujer. dobe hmp.- dijo sasuke riéndose en su interior por las tontadas que le dice su amigo rubio, pero el tenia razón necesitaba amor.

.- a bueno ya creía yo que eras gay, claro si lo fueras lo respetaría, pero yo no soy así.- dijo naruto con un gran alivio de que su amigo no fuera lo que él creía.-

.-hmp, yo pensaba que tu lo eras.- dijo sasuke levantándose y saliendo de su cuarto.

.-que…que..queeeeee! yoo! Sasuke-teme no me dejes hablando, ven y dime porque crees que soy aaaaaaa no soy jotoo! Aaaa bakaaaa.- gritaba naruto

.-ahora que le hiciste?.- pregunto neji

.- nada solo le dije la verdad.- respondió sasuke tomando un vaso de agua.

.- el que parecía joto?.- pregunto kiba.

.- aja

.- ooh bueno un día tenía que saberlo.-

.- que problemático, ahora va a estar gritando.- se quejo shikamaru

.- bueno, entonces mañana nos vamos a Inglaterra, ya hable con tu hermano y nos iremos en nuestro avión.- dijo neji

.- hmp, ira itachi?.- pregunto sasuke, no quería que su baka hermano fuera.

.-am no lose, yo creo.- respondió neji

.- yeahh mas diversión!.- grito lee

Al día siguiente en Inglaterra.

.- wooow esta genial este país XD! Verdad akamaru?- pregunto kiba a su fiel amigo, quien ladro y le salto a su amo lamiéndolo.- ajajaja.

.- todo se ve desde aquí arriba.- dijo emocionado lee viendo toda la ciudad desde el balcón de la suit.

.- que tal si vamos de paseo?.- propuso naruto.

.- siiii.- gritaron lee y kiba.

.- que problemático.-

.- así podre buscar insectos ingleses para mi colección.- dijo shino quien miraba un álbum con muchos insectos desecados.

.- yo quería ir con mis hermanos.- dijo gaara viendo una foto de el con su hermana y su hermano.

.- después los veras hombre, ahora vamos a … esperen y sasuke?.- pregunto naruto

BUENO ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE DENME SU OPINION. EN EL PROXIMO CAPI SASUSAKU XD BIIEEE SE CUIDAN.


	2. cafe internet

ASÍ TE CONOCÍ ASÍ TE QUIERO

2.- CAFE INTERNET

.- wooow esta genial este país XD! Verdad akamaru?- pregunto kiba a su fiel amigo, quien ladro y le salto a su amo lamiéndolo.- ajajaja.

.- todo se ve desde aquí arriba.- dijo emocionado lee viendo toda la ciudad desde el balcón de la suit.

.- que tal si vamos de paseo?.- propuso naruto.

.- siiii.- gritaron lee y kiba.

.- que problemático.-

.- así podre buscar insectos ingleses para mi colección.- dijo shino quien miraba un álbum con muchos insectos desecados.

.- yo quería ir con mis hermanos.- dijo gaara viendo una foto de el con su hermana y su hermano.

.- después los veras hombre, ahora vamos a … esperen y sasuke?.- pregunto naruto

Mientras en una mansión.

**It's 6 am and I'm wide awake**

**Cuz I can't stop thinking bout the stuff you were sayin' to me**

**and I, I can't let it slide**

**The papers not here yet**

**The suns not up**

**But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside**

**I had one of those dreams that made it all so.(miley cyrus – clear)**

.-que..que bonita canción sakura.- alago una peli azul entrando al cuarto de la pelirosa

.- si, pero algo le falta eso es lo que llevo.-

.- pero apuesto a que cuando la cantes arriba del escenario será todo un éxito.- dijo feliz la ojiperla.

.- jaja eso espero hinata.-

.-ahh! Tentenn! Hija de su aaaaah!.- gritaba histérica una rubia oji azul

.- aaw, ahora que pasa?.- se pregunto sakura levantándose de su cama, apenas abrió la puerta y la rubia se le echo encima.

.- mira sakura, mira lo que me hizo tenten.- dijo ino señalando su cabello.

.- am bonito estilo afro.- dijo sakura confundida.

.-aaaaahhh no, tenten hizo explotar el microondas cuando yo estaba cerca, aaa mi pobre cabello.- dijo llorando ino.

.- am, al menos di que llamaras más la atención en el próximo concierto.- dijo tenten tratando de arreglar las cosas.

.-tú explota micros, me las pagaras muy caro.- dijo ino acercándose a tenten.

.- adiós.- salió corriendo tenten luego se oyó un carro salir de la mansión un avión pasar por arriba de la mansión.-

.- a donde fue tenten.- pregunto temari entrando al cuarto de sakura.- oí el avión privado pasar por arriba de la mansión, que paso ahora?

.- exploto el micro e ino estaba cerca.- dijo sin mucha importancia sakura.- iré a un café internet, aquí no me puedo concentrar.

.- sa…sakura.- pronuncio hinata.

.- que paso?.- pregunto sakura sacando ropa que se viera normal en la ciudad para que no la reconocieran.

.- es que, mi primo neji va a venir a Inglaterra no me dijo cuando.- respondió la peli azul

.-ohh enserio?, genial cuando sepas que ya esté aquí lo invitas, tengo ganas de verlo.- dijo sakura entrando al baño para ponerse su ropa.

.- o..ok.- dijo hinata feliz, después vio a su mejor amiga salir del baño

.- y bien se ve normal?.- pregunto sakura quien llevaba un pantalón azul obscuro con una blusa de tirantes blanca y un saco negro de manga larga.

.- normal no, formal si, ponte unos convers negros con blanco y gris, y un sombrero negro con un listón blanco.- sugirió hinata.

.- si también unos lentes negros y una bufanda con los colores de los convers.- sugirió temari, ellas dos eran buenas para elegir ropa para ir a la ciudad y pasar desapercibido, pero de manera formal.

.- así?.- pregunto sakura lista.

.- am si pero el cabello métetelo adentro del sombrero solo deja dos mechones fuera.- dijo temari acomodándole el cabello a sakura.

.- listo.- dijo hinata.

.- bueno al rato vengo, me iré en porsche gris.- dijo sakura agarrando las llaves.

.- nosotras que la ayudamos para pasar desapercibida y ella se va en el porshe.- dijo temari.

.- jajaja.- se reía hinata.- déjala ella sabe como escapar de los fans.

.- ahh desde que nos venimos a Inglaterra siempre quiere salir.-

.- lose, quien no.- dijo hinata suspirando.

Mientras en un café internet sakura estaba ya sentada en una mesa tocando la guitarra.

.- tsk otra vez el dobe.- dijo un peli negro quien acababa de llegar al café internet donde se encontraba sakura, sasuke tenia su block de dibujo y algunos lápices, se sentó un mesa a un la do de la peli rosa, dejo su block en la mesa y saco un lápiz, no sabía que dibujar, pero oyó una hermosa vos a un par de metros frente de él.

**The suns not up**

**But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside**

**I had one of those dreams that made it all so**

**Clear to me now**

**I got a whole new perspective**

**It's so clear to me now**

**You can't treat me that way.**

.- hmm que mas podría ser?.- se pregunto sakura.- It appears to me how long you tried to make me frame youuu, lalala It was me who was bein the fake SO cleaaarr.

Cantaba sakura, y escribía conforme se le ocurría una nueva idea, después le empezó a dar calor y se quito la bufanda, todo esto era visto por un peli negro, después se quito el sombrero dejando caer su largo cabello rosa, esto sorprendió a sasuke, su cabello le recordaba a las flores de cerezo, sakura se quito los lentes dejando ver aquellos ojos jade.

.- "ya se".- pensó sasuke y empezó a dibujar en su block, cada cierto tiempo volteaba a ver a la pelirosa que ahora estaba escribiendo.

.- señorita le ofrezco algo de beber?.- pregunto el mesero.

.- un frapucciono de moka por favor.- respondió sakura mirando al mesero, este apuntaba en su libretita lo que le pido la muchacha, y volteo a ver a sasuke quien no dejaba de mirar cada rato a sakura, el mesero sonrió.

.- y algo de comer?.- pregunto el mesero.

.- am un pay de queso con cerezas, pleas.- dijo sakura mirando el menú en la sección de postres.

.- por supuesto, en un momento se lo traigo, por cierto. .- dijo el mesero acercándose más a sakura para decirle algo a la pelirosa.- al parecer un cierto muchacho enfrente de usted la está observando mucho.

.-oh gracias.- dijo sakura después que se fue el mesero sakura volteo a ver aquel muchacho un pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos negros, quien traía una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros junto con unos convers azules. sakura no creía que el la mirara pero por sorpresa sasuke levanto los ojos para mirar a sakura y rápidamente los bajo, al parecer el pelinegro no se dio cuenta que la peli rosa ya sabía que él la miraba, sakura solo rio por la ingenuidad del muchacho, pero tenía curiosidad de lo que estaba haciendo sasuke.

.- aquí tiene lo que pido.- dijo el mesero

.- gracias.- agradeció sakura

.-si, am etto.- decía el mesero

.-si?

.- quizás solo yo me e dado cuenta, o quizás sea mi imaginación pero usted no es sakura haruno?.- pregunto el mesero

.- si, si lo soy.- respondió sakura y le tapo la boca al mesero.- por favor no grite

.- claro claro pero me podría dar un autógrafo?.- pidió el mesero

.- am si porque no.- dijo sakura sacando un plumón, el mesero le pidió que fuera en su camiseta, esto fue visto por sasuke quien le dio curiosidad de porque ella estaba haciendo.

.-gracias.

.- de nada.- dijo sakura para después darle un sorbo a su frapucciono, el mesero paso por un lado de sasuke.

.- disculpe

.- si joven, se le ofrece algo.?

.- si me gustaría saber si sabe el nombre de la joven de enfrente.

.-oh interesado?.- sasuke lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- lo siento, si su nombre es sakura.

.- sakura?- quedo sorprendido por el nombre, porque eso significaba flor de cerezo, la flor que tanto le gustaba a el.- am gracias.

.- si de nada

.- sakura.- susurro sasuke, minutos después sakura se levanto de su asiento y guardo la guitarra, pago el pay y el frape, mientras esperaba a que le trajeran el cambio volteo a ver al pelinegro, quien no la dejaba de ver.

Sasuke bajo de su nube de creatividad cuando se dio cuenta que esa chica lo miraba directamente, ambos se sonrojaron sin saber el porqué, el mesero le trajo su cambio, sakura agradeció, y se fue a la salida, no sin antes de darle una última mirada al pelinegro quien seguía mirándola, esta le regalo una radiante sonrisa y salió del café internet.

ESO eso le faltaba a su dibujo, una sonrisa, sasuke rápido la dibujo antes de que se fuera de su mente aquella imagen. PERFECTO el dibujo de aquella pelirosa, era sakura tocando la guitarra sentada en un parque con un árbol de cerezo atrás de ella y pétalos cayendo.

.- y bien como te fue?.- pregunto temari y naruto

.- muy bien.- contestaron sakura y sasuke, ambos recordando al otro.

* * *

Y AM QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? SINCERAMENTE Y SIN PRESUMIR A MI JEJEJE, BUENO AUNQUE NO TENGA MUCHO ÉXITO LO SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO PORQUE ME GUSTA COMO ESTA QUEDANDO Y APARTE PORQ SE QUE TMB A ALGUNOS LES ESTA GUSTANDO.

PORFA COMENTEN XD


	3. burger king

ASÍ TE CONOCÍ ASÍ TE QUIERO

3.-BURGER KING

Sasuke bajo de su nube de creatividad cuando se dio cuenta que esa chica lo miraba directamente, ambos se sonrojaron sin saber el porqué, el mesero le trajo su cambio, sakura agradeció, y se fue a la salida, no sin antes de darle una última mirada al pelinegro quien seguía mirándola, esta le regalo una radiante sonrisa y salió del café internet.

ESO eso le faltaba a su dibujo, una sonrisa, sasuke rápido la dibujo antes de que se fuera de su mente aquella imagen. PERFECTO el dibujo de aquella pelirosa, era sakura tocando la guitarra sentada en un parque con un árbol de cerezo atrás de ella y pétalos cayendo.

.- y bien como te fue?.- pregunto temari y naruto

.- muy bien.- contestaron sakura y sasuke, ambos recordando al otro.

Al día siguiente.

.-hai, yo te la saludo, bye neji.- se despidió hinata y colgó su celular.

.- ohayo.- saludo una pelirosa quien bajaba las escaleras.

.-ohayo sakura-chan.- dijo algo nerviosa hinata

.-hee? Que tienes hina-chan?.- pregunto sakura a su compañera amiga

.- es que neji me hablo, ya está aquí en Inglaterra con su grupo.-

.-en…enserio?sugoi!, porque no vamos a verlo hoy en la noche?.- pregunto sakura muy feliz ya que quería ver a su amigo.

.- saku-chan, no te acuerdas que hoy tenemos un concierto en la gran plaza de Inglaterra?.- pregunto temari interrumpiendo la plática.

.- y se supone que eres la capitana de este grupo.- dijo tenten

.- aaa cierto, lo siento chichas.- se disculpo sakura

.- no te preocupes sakura, ya invite a mi primo y a sus amigos al concierto.

.- AMIGOSSS!.- gritaron temari, tenten e ino

.-etto…mm si.- respondió hinata

.- bueno pues veremos a neji en el concierto.- dijo sakura

.- y a sus amigos.- dijo ino

Mientras con la banda sharingan

.- miren una prima también está en una banda famosa que tocara en la gran plaza, nos invito a todos.- dijo neji mostrando los boletos

.-wooow es la vocalista o qué?.- pregunto kiba agarrando los boletos

.-no es la pianista.- respondió neji.- la vocalista es mi mejor amiga que conocerán después.

.- será divertido no crees teme?.- pregunto el vocalista numero dos

.- hmp da igual.

.- el concierto será a las 8 pm.- dijo neji

.- bien a ponernos nuestra mejor ropa!.- grito lee

7:50 pm, gran plaza, Inglaterra.

.- waaa que miedo.- dijo ino

.- lo se.- dijo tenten.

.-hmp.

.- bueno ahora con ustedes, la banda STHIF(S:saku, T:tenten, H:hinata,I:ino, F:friends)

.-O YEAAAHHH COME ON!.- grito ino levantando las manos

.- ONE, ONE TWO THREE ON!.- grito sakura para comenzar la canción

Hinata tenía un pantalón mezclilla azul obscuro, junto con una blusa de tirantes, era larga con un dibujo de un dragon, y un cinto negro con blanco. temari una blusa naranja con un pantalón gris y convers

Tenten tenía un pantalón negro hasta la rodilla unos convers, y una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra, ino tenía una blusa de tirantes gris con amarillo, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas

Sakura, tenía un short negro cortito, con un cinto negro y con plateado, una blusa que le llega 5 o más cm arriba del ombligo, con escote en V y a los costados tiene dos cadenas que se cruzan y se amarran en el short, por encima una chamarra de cuero abierta, dejaba ver todo su vientre(si han visto el nuevo disco de miley así es como se vistió sakura, solo q tiene short) y con unas botas cortas negras.

Don't live a life  
This is your one life  
Don't live a lie  
You won't get lost  
Just walk, just walk

Here's for the boys tryna hold you back  
Tryna make you feel like your less than that  
Give you nothin' more better than to make you crap  
But really tryna put your dreams off track  
And you'll know in the end it'll be okay  
Cause all that really matters are the steps you take  
And everything else falls into place  
There's no price to pay I say

Sasuke se sorprendió que aquella chica que había visto en aquel café fuera una súper cantante, se quedo embobado de Nuevo por la vos que tenia la peli rosa y no solo por eso sino por su físico.

.-al parecer sasukito se enamoro.- susurro naruto a kiba

.- jaja eso parece.- dijo kiba

.- neji al parecer de la de chongitos.- dijo lee

.- y sai de la wera.- dijo gaara

.- shikamaru de la de cuatro coletas.- dijo shino.

.- y yo de la peli azul.- confeso naruto sonrojado

.- eaaaa ¡! .- gritaron los demás haciendo que naruto se sonrojara mas.

It's a liberty walk, walk.  
Say goodbye to the people who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk.  
Feeling your heart again  
Breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Free yourself and don't let the breathing stop anymore  
Liberty, liberty li-li liberty liberty li-li  
It's a liberty walk, walk.

Just walk this way!  
Don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like  
Don't like what you do  
Don't take the abuse  
Move to the truth  
People come on now make some...

It's a liberty walk, walk.  
Say goodbye to the people who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk.  
Feeling your heart again  
Breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Free yourself and don't let the breathing stop anymore  
Liberty, liberty li-li liberty liberty li-li  
It's a liberty walk, walk.

.- terminada la canción siguieron con dos más, sakura en la última cantaba la de your love is my drug(ke$ha) mientras la cantaba pudo ver a un pelinegro q no la dejaba de ver, sakura se sonrojo, lo había reconocido, y ella esperaba que lo la haya reconocido. Terminaron con esa canción, dando las gracias y se retiraron, neji llevo a sus compañeros a donde estaban las chicas.

.- nejiiii.- grito sakura abrazando a su casi hermano, cosa que hizo enojar a sasuke sin que el supiera el porque.

.- as crecido sakura, mira ellos son mis compañeros, kiba, naruto, gaara, shikamaru, shino, sai lee y sasuke.- sakura miro en especial a este y lo saludo de mano y beso como a los otros siete, pero ese saludo era diferente, sentía algo al haber tocado tan siquiera su mano.

.- bueno pues ellas son mis compañeras, hinata, ino, temari y tenten.- dijo sakura

.-hola.- saludaron las cuatro chicas.

.- ya que nos presentamos porque no salimos? Akamaru quiere una hamburguesa, vamos a BURGER KING XD!.- dijo animado kiba

.- jajaja ok vamos.- dijo sakura riéndose de aquel chico perruno.

todos se subieron a sus respectivos carros del año yendo al primer BURGER KING que había, claro las chicas disfrazándose para no llamar la atención.

.- yeii yo quiero una mega woper y otra para mi perro.- dijo kiba ya todos habían pedido hamburguesa, menos ino pidió una ensalada.

Se sentaron todos en una esquina quedando sasuke y sakura juntos, naruto los junto a propósito, todos se llevaban bien, uns se enamoraron de otrs y mientras que todos hablaban, sasuke vio que sakura no participaba solo miraba la conversación que tenían sus amigos y las chicas, así que decidió hablar con la ojos jade.

* * *

SIENTO EL RETRASO PERO ESQUE LA ESCUELA ACABO DE ENTRAR LA SEMANA PASADO Y CON ESO DE UTILES Y TODO PUES NO ME DIO TIEMPO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

PORFA COMENTEN XD


End file.
